A Gift Untouched
by DeathRow609
Summary: Beast Boy couldn't be more surprised when he sneaks into Raven's room and finds the prize he won her at the carnival. But why would she keep it... really? It's a stuffed chicken. BBxRae goodness and first TT story!


**A/N: So. Hai. xD This is my first Teen Titans fic, but IMISSTHESHOWSOMUCH! *breath* Anyways… I watched all of the episodes on YouTube recently and couldn't help but write this blurb down. ;) Reviews would be much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>He rapped his knuckles on her door tentatively, not entirely sure what mood he would find her in today. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but it was now too late to have any second thoughts.<p>

"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy called out. "Are you in there?"

Silence greeted him. His eyebrow furrowed as he tried knocking again, speaking a little louder. "Raven? C'mon, open up! I wanna talk to you."

Still no answer. Beast Boy sighed as he leaned against the wall across from Raven's room. He watched the door for a few moments before sliding down the wall and craning his neck back to look at the ceiling. There was nothing very exciting going on in Titans Tower that day. Robin busied himself with training, Cyborg worked on the T-car, and Starfire had gone out grocery shopping. And Beast Boy, being his usual, impatient self, was totally bored.

As he sat there, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Raven. If she had been meditating, she still would've taken the time to answer her door. Beast Boy leveled his chin again to glance at her room. He wondered if she was even in there at all.

He scrambled to his feet, rushing up to the door once more. He pressed his pointy ear against it. He heard absolutely nothing. He backed away a little before knocking one, last time. Third time's the charm, right?

"Raven?"

Beast Boy was finally fed up. He ran down the hallway, jumped down a few flights of stairs, and turned some corners to find Cyborg in the garage. A loud, whirring sound came from behind the T-car. Beast Boy hurried closer to his robotic friend.

"Hey, Cyborg!" The changeling yelled over the noise. "Have you seen Raven?"

Cyborg paused from his work as the sound quieted down. "What'd you say, man?"

"Have you seen Raven?" Beast Boy repeated.

"I think she went out somewhere. Said she wouldn't be back for a few hours." Cyborg answered. "Why don't you play some video games or somethin'?"

Beast Boy groaned in frustration. "But it's no fun by myself!"

"I'm sorry, man, but I need get this done." Cyborg told him with a shrug.

Beast Boy's shoulders sagged as Cyborg brought the machine back to life and continued his work. The youngest Titan shuffled back up the stairs and entered the common room. He slouched on the sofa for a few moments, not bothering to flip through channels on the TV or start up a video game. He let out an exasperated sound before hopping off of the couch and heading back to Raven's room.

He stared at her name painted in ink on the metal door. _It would be wrong_, one part of his brain urged. _It would be wrong to go into her room. You KNOW what happened last time._ Beast Boy remembered as clear as day the time that he and Cyborg went into Raven's room and ended up traveling into her mind. And seeing the weirdest parts of Raven's personality.

_Oh, it'll be fine, _the other part goaded him on. _Think of all the stuff in Raven's room you didn't get to see that time._

A goofy grin crossed Beast Boy's face.

Changing into a falcon, he flew back down into the garage, unbeknownst to Cyborg. As the older boy now polished the T-car, the younger returned to human form and managed to sneak a chop saw back into the hallway leading to Raven's room. Beast Boy plugged the wire into an outlet on the wall and stared at the machine with wide eyes. He didn't even know how to use it. Yet, there was only way to find out. With one flick of a switch, the saw roared. Beast Boy could barely maintain control of the tool, screaming the whole time as it bit into the metal of Raven's door and sent it clanging to the floor. Beast Boy smiled again, turning the saw off. He returned it back to its rightful place as Cyborg left to the common room. He would normally catch up with Cyborg, but Beast Boy couldn't go back now.

He entered Raven's room slowly. It was dark and gloomy, as usual. The windows were blacked out with some sort of tinting. As a mouse, Beast Boy scurried under her bed. When he returned to his normal self, he nearly began rummaging through Raven's nightstand until he noticed that her closet doors were open.

"Huh?" he murmured to himself. He moved closer to see what was inside. And that's when his eyes caught something completely unbelievable, something he thought he would never see again.

A fat chicken gazed at him with beady, black eyes.

Beast Boy laughed into the empty space as he picked up the giant stuffed animal and looked at it quizzically. He had no idea whatsoever that Raven would actually keep the prize he had won her at the carnival. He examined it with a bright smile. There were no tears or stains or any signs of damage on it, even though it had been won so long ago. Then again, that would have been different if he were keeping it in his room.

Before he could move another inch, he sensed someone behind him, and he knew exactly who it was. He launched the chicken out of his hands as he whirled around to face Raven. Her hood was down, revealing wide eyes and some burning, red cheeks.

"Uh… uh. There you are, Raven!" Beast Boy managed, trying to be nonchalant. "I-I didn't know where you were, and so I—"

"You're in my room." she stated flatly. "You know that you're not supposed to be in my room… ever."

Beast Boy stammered unintelligibly before recovering and attempting to explain himself. "I just, uh… asked everyone where you were, and they said they didn't know, so… I got kinda worried, you know?"

"And you were snooping around." Raven said in her same monotone.

"W-Well…"

"And you found something that I didn't want you to find."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak once more, but no words came out. Not at first, at least. His eyebrows both raised in curiosity as he picked the stuffed chicken off the floor.

"Now why would you not want me to find this?" he prompted. "Hmmm? HMMM?"

Raven's face flamed even more. "It's not like that, Beast Boy. I just don't want you going through my things. It's rude and invasive."

"Suuure." Beast Boy purred. "Because I'd totally believe that for a second." He pushed the chicken towards her a little, but Raven put her hands up in defense.

"It's true." she insisted, her voice rising a little. "Would you really want me sorting through all of your things?"

Beast Boy was about to counter her when he actually thought off all the things that Raven definitely shouldn't see. He cradled the stuffed animal close to his chest.

"Well, no. I wouldn't want you to." he admitted. "I'm sorry for snooping."

Raven snatched the chicken out of his hands, glaring at him. "Just go, please."

Hanging his head, Beast Boy headed for Raven's vacant doorway. Yet, something inside of him made him come to a halt. He glanced over his shoulder to find that Raven was still rooted to the spot. She held the stuffed animal in her hands… almost tenderly.

"Hey. I gotta know something." Beast Boy said as he faced her. "If you didn't want me to find that, then why do you still have it?"

Raven didn't respond for a few, long moments. Finally, she walked to her bed and placed the chicken on her pillows, propping it up. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Because it's embarrassing." she answered simply. "But, now that you know about it, there's no use hiding it anymore."

Beast Boy edged closer to her in small steps. "Well then why did you hide it from me?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You gave it to me. It's not like I would throw something like that away. I'm not heartless."

A small smile came to the changeling's lips as he and Raven were only a foot apart, at most. He couldn't help but gaze into Raven's indigo eyes. He couldn't help but notice the way her matching hair framed her soft face and chin. He almost forgot to speak.

"So, why did you not want me to find it?" he asked. Raven looked at the floor for a moment before meeting his green eyes.

"Not just you. I didn't want anyone to find it." she said softly, leaning away from him a bit.

"Why?" Beast Boy pressed after he closed the distance.

Every fiber in Raven's body screamed not to answer, but none of this worry flickered across her features. She kept a straight face as her eyes remained locked with Beast Boy's. His eyes were always so bright, no matter what.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked again.

"Why do I need to tell you?" she retorted as she floated across the room to her window. She could still see the stuffed animal out of the corner of her eye. She could also see Beast Boy's shadow as he approached her once more.

"Raven, I just wanna know." he reasoned with her.

"Because I didn't want to let go." she finally said with a strained voice. Beast Boy blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

Raven folded her arms over her chest. She didn't want to say it. She didn't want him to know the real reason why she would hang onto some stupid stuffed animal, why she would cling onto some stupid hope. However, the words poured out of her mouth.

"You truly cared for Terra, Beast Boy. Everyone knows that you did. But, it was different for me. Even though she sacrificed herself, even though she's gone, I know that you still care for her to this day. And for me to think that your feelings could possibly be any different than that… it's just foolish."

Raven touched the material of the stuffed chicken gingerly, and when Beast Boy didn't speak, she continued.

"I just couldn't let this go. Like I said, it's your gift to me. And I didn't want to let go of a time when you and I… when we…" she refused to finish her sentence. Her mouth pressed into a firm line.

Beast Boy, with his hand still on Raven's shoulder, finally mustered the courage to turn Raven around. Her cape fluttered a little as she inhaled sharply, meeting his eyes once more.

"I do miss her, Raven." he said honestly. "I do still care for her, but not in the way you think. I can't really care for her that way anymore because she's gone; you said so yourself." His voice lowered to a whisper. "So, my feelings are different now."

Raven's hands clenched into fists as Beast Boy pulled her into a gentle embrace. She felt her knees go weak.

"Don't say that just to make me feel better." she hissed.

"I'm not." Beast Boy told her. "Trust me."

At last, she relaxed her hands, but had yet to return Beast Boy's hug. "So… are you sure?" she questioned.

Beast Boy gazed into her eyes, their faces only inches apart. Raven could feel the cool wisps of his breath on her skin as he answered.

"Yes, Raven. I've never been more sure."

A sigh escaped Raven's lips before they were trapped by Beast Boy's. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands moved down to her hips. She felt like she melded with him. It felt so natural. He pressed her closer to his chest, intensifying the kiss. She tugged on his hair as he bit her lower lip gently and moaned as their tongues brushed together.

Raven felt a tingling down her spine that forced her to pull away for a moment. Beast Boy stroked her cheek with one of his hands.

"You okay?" he asked, albeit rather breathlessly.

Raven nodded with a small smile. "I've… never felt this way before."

Beast Boy was about to respond, until his ears twitched ever so slightly. He looked over his shoulder and trained his eyes on the doorway. Raven looked at him with concern before looking herself. She wished that she hadn't. She flew away from the changeling as fast as she could upon seeing Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all gathered at the door. She tugged her hood over her head, hoping that the trio hadn't seen her bright red cheeks. Beast Boy grinned, his blush burning just as deeply.

"So, uh… how long have you guys been standing there?" he chuckled.

"Long enough to see you make your move, man!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, it was glorious!" Starfire added excitedly. "I did not know that you two had 'the feelings' for one another!"

"Starfire—" Raven protested.

"Don't even deny it." Robin interrupted her as he smirked. "We saw everything."

Raven sighed in discontent, preparing to defend herself further, but when Beast Boy laced his fingers with hers, she stopped herself. She looked at him with a slight smile. And even though her face was shrouded, Beast Boy could see how much she glowed.

From that day on, Raven displayed the fat, stuffed chicken proudly on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww, okay! I'm sorry if Raven's a tad OOC. ^^; But I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**And thanks to the anonymous reviewers (emzo, GreennaveyblueRaven, bbbbbbggggggggggggbbbbbbbbbb , BioReck, and The Cretin)!**

**To BioReck: I do agree with you, but since this is intended to be a oneshot, I didn't really want to go into that much detail about his thought process and deciding on his feelings. BB may be slow, but he's spontaneous, too. Also, Raven's talking about a time when she and BB had a chance to be together, but when Terra entered the picture, she feels like that chance slipped away. Thanks for your review!**

**To The Cretin: I really appreciate your review, and I'm really flattered. :D I think you're absolutely right, in that people underestimate BB a lot, which is why I like Season 5. He really displays intelligence and leadership that you don't see before. Thanks for your input!**


End file.
